In general aviation, it is sometimes necessary to move aircraft on an aircraft hanger floor or on a tarmac without powering up the aircraft engine. For aircraft equipped with tail wheels (hereinafter “tail wheel aircraft”), it is generally preferred to move the aircraft by grasping the tail and then pushing, pulling, and/or turning the aircraft. Depending on the weight and design of the tail wheel aircraft, this may be a strenuous task. The tail of a tail wheel aircraft is the location of several of the aircraft's control surfaces. Pushing or pulling of these control surfaces for the purpose of ground movement is generally not recommended and could cause damage that could result in loss of control of the aircraft while in flight.
US Patent Application Publication Number 20060056949 A1 published 2006 Mar. 16 on behalf of Eckert for a TRANSPORT VEHICLE FOR AIRCRAFT discloses a tricycle wheel arrangement on a bifurcated chassis that receives the aircraft wheel between the axles. The two drive wheels (or tracks) are independently driven for steering. As a motorized system, Eckert's invention is very heavy, very complex, and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,151 issued 1991 Dec. 10 to Irwin for a TAIL WHEEL AIRCRAFT DOLLY discloses a two-wheeled dolly with two-arms, positioned on a handle, for receiving the tail wheel from the side. The long handle from the axle is used to lift and balance the tail of the aircraft during movement. Constant manual force must be applied to the handle to maintain lift and balance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,834 issued on 1933 Mar. 28 to Cohen-Venezian for a TAIL-SUPPORTING TRUCK FOR AEROPLANES discloses the use of two wheels on a single axle with a cup or support for receiving a tail wheel above the axle. An elongated handle coupled to the axle requires constant force to be manually applied to maintain balance during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,926 issued 1996 Apr. 30 to Iles for MOVEMENT OF AIRCRAFT discloses a two-axle bifurcated chassis on a self-propelled dolly. Two drive wheels are on opposite sides of the bifurcated chassis and a closely set pair of wheels is pivotably mounted to the chassis and directed by manual operation of an elongated handle. The tail wheel to be lifted is engaged between the bifurcated chassis members. Being motorized and battery powered, Iles' invention is heavy and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,709 B1 issued 2003 Mar. 25 to McVaugh for a SMALL AIRCRAFT POWER TUG discloses a two-wheel assembly with arms for engaging the nose wheel axle and a drive wheel. The drive wheel is powered by a power drill through a drive train in the elongated handle. McVaugh does not lift the nose wheel, but can tilt the dolly to a tricycle configuration when not engaged with an aircraft for free wheeling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,803 issued on 1989 Aug. 8 to Coccaro for an APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR JACKING AND DOLLYING AN AFFIXED VEHICLE WHEEL ASSEMBLY discloses a four-castered U-shaped chassis with an elongated handle. The casters are attached on chassis members with dual-angled ends. The U-shaped chassis engages a wheel from the side.
Therefore, a need exists for a tail wheel transporter that is lightweight and does not require the application of constant manual force to maintain lift or balance. A need also exists for a tail wheel transporter that is easy to steer. A need also exists for a tail wheel transporter that is adaptable to tail wheels of various widths. A need exists for a tail wheel transporter that can be manufactured in various sizes and strengths for retaining tail wheels and aircraft of various masses. A need also exists for a tail wheel transporter that can be adapted to lift tail wheels of various diameters. A need also exists for a tail wheel transporter that is inexpensive to manufacture and ship. A need also exists for a tail wheel transporter that allows ground transport of an aircraft without touching or damaging the control surfaces of the aircraft.